


Truth About Forever

by lathala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, past Miya Osamu/Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathala/pseuds/lathala
Summary: Forever failed Osamu once, but when Rintarou stumbled into his life, he thought that maybe it's not bad believing in forever one more time.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Truth About Forever

_Infinity_ , f _orever_ , _lies,_ _evil_ – these four are synonymous, actually. If you look it up on the dictionary, infinity could either mean: eternity, immensity, endlessness, infinitude, boundlessness, perpetuity, _forever_.

Osamu Miya never believed in infinity. For him, infinity means space, not time. " _To infinity and beyond."_ that’s the true meaning of infinity; boundless space. Infinity is all space. Turns out, Buzz Lightyear actually knew what he was saying and that gave Osamu the idea that it is in fact space, not time.

That leads us to forever. Instead of infinity, people mostly use forever. Forever is basically the time version of infinity’s space. People commonly utter the word forever as a form of declaration of love. _I love you forever and always._ Hearing those words coming out from other people’s mouth, Osamu just lets it pass through his other ear. They will probably leave after a few months or they will probably hurt each other in the process, anyway. Osamu never really understood the role of forever. People assuring each other about keeping a promise such as forever when it’s hardly possible, there’s a good chance it’s a lie.

Osamu has fallen for forever once, but falling twice is impossible. Idiotic, for a lack of better word.

Lies, all of it. Forever was supposed to be the two of you, but now, it’s all infinity. The two of you are now separated by boundless space. Honestly speaking, it’s pointless to promise forever when it gets broken so easily. Osamu should’ve known that promises are meant to be broken wasn't just a bitter phrase – it was telling the harsh truth.

Time flies so fast when you don’t have anything to do and the memories you try to bury deep down keep resurfacing every night, keeping you wide awake. So, when Osamu wakes up for his first day of school as a Senior high school student and not getting a wink of sleep the night before, he immediately knew he was off to a bad start.

It was made worse when his twin, Atsumu, trails behind him to school, blabbering about missing their circle of friends and such. He knew Atsumu was just trying to be a nice brother, but Osamu just wants this day to be over.

“Shit, Samu.” Atsumu halts his steps when he suddenly cursed; his eyes are wide as saucers. “Is that Keiji?”

Osamu’s breath hitches at the mention of his ex-boyfriend’s name. And surely, standing just a few meters away from them was Keiji. He didn’t notice them as he entered the school gates and Osamu has never been so thankful. However, without any warning, the burning inside his chest begins, his eyes start to gloss over with the blur of fresh tears, but he bites his lips to fight it back, curling his hands into a fist.

“Samu, you good?” Atsumu asks, eyeing his brother in worry.

“No, but I can manage.” Osamu replies, walking stiffly towards their school gates. Atsumu runs to walk beside him, clearly concerned for him and Osamu just lets him.

The thing he had with Keiji was all too good to be true, that was what he realized after a few weeks of their breakup. Everything has an end, Osamu expected that. However, what he didn’t expect was that it ended all too quickly. Keiji was his in a second – making out in an unused classroom and walking him home every single day – and then Keiji was out of his life in the next second. Time also flies so fast when you’re having fun. Although Osamu’s kind of took flight earlier than expected, like an early bird. The early bird got the worm, but the nest was left alone.

Keiji was one of the volunteers at the school’s library to earn extra credit and that was when Osamu first met him. Osamu really had no business in the library that time, but Atsumu bribed him to get the book they were supposed to read in English class in exchange for onigiri. And Osamu, he would do anything for free food. So when he entered the library, he immediately saw Keiji at the information desk, doodling on a book that was a property of the library.

Osamu was mesmerized then and there.

“Isn’t it prohibited to write on books owned by the library?” He should’ve never opened his mouth.

Keiji looked up, and Osamu was momentarily out of breath. How could someone’s eyes be so blue? It was like diving into the depths of the ocean without caring about what’s underneath. “Shit.”

Sensing his panicked reaction, Osamu tried to calm him down. “It’s fine, I’m not going to snitch.”

“You scared the _fudge_ out of me.” Keiji hissed.

Osamu chuckled at that. “Fudge? You can say shit, but you can’t say fuck?”

Keiji huffed, closing the book in annoyance. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Your name,” was Osamu’s reply. He thought he was smooth, but in reality, he sounded stupid. “May I ask for your name?”

Keiji stared at him in disbelief. Osamu’s heart started hammering inside his chest. If Keiji’s eyes were blue as the ocean, Osamu didn’t mind drowning. 

Unexpectedly, he answered, “Keiji. Keiji Akaashi.” He only spoke his name, and yet Osamu felt like flying.

And for the first time, Osamu believed in forever.

Within a few weeks, Keiji warmed up to him. He still used _fudge_ which they both crack up most of the time. They started dating after the library encounter. They made it a habit to share earphones as Osamu walked him home and they would oftentimes stop by the konbini to buy onigiri, which was their favorite snack. It was exhilarating – having Keiji in his life was rather refreshing. He was like a breath of fresh air into Osamu’s sullen life.

Osamu’s first forever was broken at their tenth month anniversary. They made plans to meet near a quaint little café at the intersection where the other part of the town meets the other. It was the café in the middle of the town, one side south, and one side north. Osamu was waiting outside by the café door, clad in his best set of clothes. He was beyond excited, but his excitement died down when his phone suddenly rang.

“Hey, Keiji.” Osamu greeted, his voice laced with elation.

“Osamu, we need to talk.”

 _Five words._ Five words and Osamu already knew his fate for that day. He thought he would say, _Osamu, I can’t pretend anymore. I never really liked you._ Or, _Everything that happened between us was just fleeting, it’s time to stop._ Although, what came out of his mouth was tad worse.

“Osamu, I’m sorry, but this isn’t just working out anymore. I tried to salvage any remaining feelings I had for you, but there’s nothing left. I’m sorry.”

Then the bird he though was his, the bird he kept so dearly, flew out of his life just like that.

Osamu thought that what Keiji said was enough to break his heart into tiny pieces, but what he saw the next day felt like stepping on his already shattered heart. Keiji came to school, holding another person’s hand, kissing another pair of lips, smiling at another person like they gave him the entire universe, and telling another person _I love you_.

Osamu really did drown, but instead of swimming up to breathe, it felt like an impossible task with the weight of sadness that held him down like an anchor. There wasn’t enough time to save himself.

They ignored each other’s existence ever since. And also ever since that incident, the word forever was just a big fucking joke for Osamu. Up until this day, the hurt still resides in his heart, but it isn’t as intense as before anymore. Even so, it was all in the past, this is now. Osamu should be thinking about acing his grades if he wanted to graduate from high school. He should probably stop revisiting the past because he no longer lives there anymore. He has to move forward in order to move on.

Entering their first period, Homeroom, Osamu sits down at the back row and drops his bag on his desk. He looks around and still sees the same faces, so he rests his head on his arms. A little nap would probably suffice.

Since this is a small town, there is no need for introduction since everybody knows everyone around here. Introducing yourself rarely happens, just when the need arises, like when a new student comes to their school.

“Hello.”

 _Huh?_ Osamu thought as his ears ring at the unfamiliar voice. He snaps his head up from his arms and in front of the class was a tall guy, his hair black as ebony wood, his slanted emerald green eyes that shines every time the sunlight seeping through the room’s window curtain hits it at the right moment, and his skin not too pale yet not sun-kissed either – perfect.

“Hello.” He repeats, calling for everyone’s attention. “My name is Suna Rintarou.” He introduces, a little louder than his timid voice earlier. Osamu has never really seen any real diamond in his life. Except now. The jade-colored eyes he sees before him would outshine any diamonds he will be seeing in the future.

Osamu’s heart beats faster.

_Thump, thump, thump._

His eyes settled on Osamu’s.

His breath wavers.

Suna smiles at him, barely there, but Osamu would’ve never missed that small gesture.

And in that moment, Osamu believed in forever once more.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i had this story since i was thirteen then i decided to edit it. and yeah i posted this for a different fandom before, but deleted it, and now it's here again.
> 
> i want to know your thoughts so: [ cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/lathala)


End file.
